This invention relates to a rubber contact switch, and in particular to a rubber contact switch with a lighting function which is used for an on-off switch provided for motor vehicle and the like.
Recently, a motor vehicle has been improved to be equipped with the comforts, so that it becomes possible to open and close a window, adjust a rear mirror, and lock a door by electric motor control. According to such a situation, various switches are adopted to perform these operations by electric motor control.
A rubber contact switch has a rubber contacting point. The rubber contact switch is widely used as an open-close switch of a power window, or as an adjustment switch of a door mirror or a car audio.